


Ally, Friend

by vogue91



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Frustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: That boy didn’t need an ally, rather a nanny.





	Ally, Friend

Ludwig sighed. He started to believe that this war was a lost cause.

Simply, he had the wrong allies. Japan was too busy saving his own nation to care for them too. And Italy...

He sighed again.

That boy didn’t need an ally, rather a nanny.

The day before he had fallen prey to England, the day before that France had kidnapped him. And Ludwig was always there, ready to save him.

He had wondered infinite times what lead him to do it; and he had to admit to himself that he didn’t do it because Feliciano was an ally. It was because he loved him.

 

He had plans. He knew his goals, his mind was clear on what was necessary to do. But, behind these ideals of his, there was an hint of fear.

Fear of being left alone.

The telephone rang, and he answered, with yet another sigh.

“ _Ja?_ Who is this?” he asked.

“ _Doitsu, Doitsu_! I’m at America’s, and he doesn’t want to let me go!”

Germany groaned. He was in trouble again. For a moment, he considered the idea of leaving him there, at the mercy of America, to abandon him. Then his eyes laid on a picture he had on his desk.

He and Italy. He was smiling, a rare thing. He sighed one more time.

“That’s fine, Italy. I’m coming right away.” he said, going to help not an ally, but a friend.


End file.
